Lift gates provide a convenient access to the cargo areas of hatchbacks, wagons and other utility vehicles. Typically, the lift gate is hand operated, requiring manual effort to move the lift gate between the open and the closed positions. Depending on the size and weight of the lift gate, this effort can be difficult for some users. Additionally, manually opening or closing a lift gate can be inconvenient, particularly when the user's hands are full.
Attempts have been made to reduce the effort and inconvenience of opening or closing a lift gate. One solution is to pivotally mount gas struts to both the vehicle body and the lift gate, reducing the force required for opening the lift gate. However, the gas struts also hinder efforts to close the lift gate, as the struts re-pressurize upon closing, increasing the effort required. Additionally, the efficacy of the gas struts vary according to the ambient temperature. Furthermore, the use of gas struts still requires that the lift gate is manually opened and closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,567 to Stone et al. (hereafter referred to as the '567 patent) provides a power actuator that works in tandem with a gas strut. The '567 power actuator comprises a motor mounted within the vehicle body coupled to a flexible rotary cable by a clutch. The flexible rotary cable drives an extensible strut that is pivotally mounted to both the vehicle body and the lift gate. Thus, the motor can raise or lower the lift gate conveniently without manual effort. A controller to engage and disengage the motor can be connected to a remote key fob button or a button in the passenger compartment, providing additional convenience.
The power actuator described in the '567 patent is not without its disadvantages. The power actuator is comprised of multiple parts, each of which needs to be assembled and mounted to the vehicle separately, increasing costs. The vehicle body must be specifically designed provide a space to house the motor. Due to the limited space available, the motor is small and requires the assistance of the gas strut. Additionally, because the power actuator described in the '567 patent is designed to work in tandem with a gas strut, the gas strut can still vary in efficacy due to temperature. Thus, the motor provided must be balanced to provide the correct amount of power with varying degrees of mechanical assistance from the gas strut.
It is therefore desired to provide a means for raising or lowering a vehicle lift gate that obviates or mitigates at least one of the above identified disadvantages of the prior art.